


Service With A Smile

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Canine Cock, Cock sleeve, Come Marking, Consensual, Coyote Girl, Erotica, F/F, Frottage, Furry, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Kissing, Messy, No penetration, Original Fiction, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prosthesis, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans, Trans Female Character, Wolf girl, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: Hello, everyone! This story came from an idea that I got from @CyberCanine on Twitter.In this story @CyberCanine's character, Chrissy is having some issues with her artificial right arm. She goes to visit and old friend who can help fix her up and agrees to let herself be hypnotized as a form of anesthetic. Once her arm is fixed, however, her friend decides to take a little (consensual) advantage of her before pulling her back out of her hypnotic state.I actually struggled with something called "elegant variation" while writing this fic, and I'm glad that @CyberCanine brought it to my attention before I posted this. It's something that I didn't know about, but I apparently use it way too much. I'll be more careful with it in my future stories for sure.Also, check out @CyberCanine's other stories on their FA account here: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/cybercanine52/
Relationships: Chrissy/Abby
Kudos: 23





	Service With A Smile

The sun was beating down furiously as the tall wolf-woman approached the brick and mortar building. The paint was cracked and chipped in places, but the sign was still readable. “Abby’s Auto-pros Repair”. Readjusting her bag, she approached the door and opened it. A little brass bell rang out as she stepped onto the cracked tile floor. 

“Coming!” a voice called from somewhere out of sight. 

As she waited, Chrissy looked around the lobby and took note of the framed certifications and artwork that lined the walls. She walked up to one painting and admired the brushstrokes that formed the landscape on the canvas when a shorter woman emerged from a doorway behind what looked like a reception desk. 

The new woman, Abby, had sandy brown fur and her ears were slightly longer than Chrissy’s. She was a coyote, and she’d been the grey-furred woman’s mechanic for several years. She finished wiping some kind of fluid from her hands with a rag before saying, “Hey! Glad to see you didn’t forget where the place is.”

“I don’t think I could, with as much work as I’ve given you over the years.” Chrissy chuckled. “How have you been, Abs?”

Abby shrugged and said, “Meh, same as usual. The customers are hit and miss, and the ones that do hit only come to see me when there’s a problem.” 

Chrissy’s shoulders dropped as she said in a deadpan tone, “You’re a mechanic, Abs. Why else would some schlub with a fake arm or leg come all the way out here?”

“Now that’s just rude!” Abby huffed as she crossed her arms in mock annoyance. She then grinned and said, “You keep that up, and you’ll be the schlub with the busted arm that gets turned away.”

The wolf-woman raised her hands in defense and laughed saying, “Alright. Alright. I guess I deserved that.”

“You sure did.” Abby said, still smiling. She took a few steps forward and, looking at Chrissy’s right arm, she asked, “So what's wrong with your auto-pros again?”

The taller woman raised her right arm. The limb was artificial from her elbow down. There were small pistons connecting it to her bicep and tricep, as well as some unseen circuitry where the artificial limb connected with the real one. She flexed her fingers a few times as she said, “It’s nothing major, but my grip strength has gone down a lot recently.”

“Hmm…” the shorter woman mused as she took Chrissy’s hand in her own. “Make a fist for me real quick and try to hold it.”

She did as she was told and Abby pulled on the fingers of her auto-pros, straightening each one with surprising ease. 

“Yeah… That’s not normal…” Abby looked up at the grey wolf-woman and said, “Come on. Let’s get you in an exam room so we can find out what’s causing the decrease in your strength.”

Chrissy followed the shorter woman into a small room that looked like a cross between a clinical examination area and an auto mechanic shop. There was a small manual crane on heavy duty casters in one corner and a variable assortment of tools lining the far wall. In the center of the room was an examination table. Abby walked up to it and pressed a button on a small control panel. The table grew wider and longer until it looked like it could more easily accommodate Chrissy’s size. 

“Here you go.” Abby said after taking her finger off of the button. “Just take your shirt off and we’ll do a few tests to see what the problem is.”

Chrissy did as she was told. After flinging her shirt onto a nearby chair she sat on the edge of the cushioned table. While she waited, Abby fooled around with some cables that she’d pulled from a computer desk on one of the walls. She plugged one end into the computer’s usb port before walking over to the fluffy wolf.

“Alright. Let me just plug this into your back and we can get started.” 

Chrissy leaned forward and let the smaller woman plug the cable into her. The computer beeped as it registered the connection. A few seconds later, a window popped up that showed all of her vitals and a rough summary of her inorganic parts. Abby looked at the screen for a few seconds, and, after taking in the information, she pulled a rubber ball out of a drawer in the computer desk. 

“Here. Squeeze this.” she said as she placed the ball in Chrissy’s hand.

The larger woman had used this object before and knew it to be a wireless dynamometer. She squeezed the object as hard as she could, and Abby watched as a digital readout showed her current grip strength. 

“Hmm…” the shorter woman mused. “Let’s try with your other hand real quick.”

Chrissy swapped the ball to her left hand and then squeezed it again. This time she could see the ball noticeably squish down more than with her right. 

“Alright. I think that’s good enough. Here. These are the readings from both of your hands.” Abby moved aside from the monitor so Chrissy could see the data. For her right hand it showed that she had a grip strength of 28psi, while her left hand showed her grip strength to be 107psi. 

“Do you see the difference?” Abby asked. “Normally your auto-pros could reach 200 or more psi, so the fact that you’ve lost over three quarters of your strength is really concerning. I’m going to have to run a few more tests to figure out what’s wrong. Do you have anything you need to do today?”

Chrissy groaned but said, “Nothing but get my arm fixed. I was really hoping it would be something simple.” 

Abby smiled at her and said, “Well, it just might be, but it could take a while to figure out what that simple fix is. If you want, I have a nice program that you could watch on your ears’ holo-visor while I work.”

Chrissy grinned and asked, “It’s not another one of those hypno vids is it?”

Abby chuckled and answered, “Maybe~”

The larger woman’s artificial ears twitched as she said, “Fine. Just don't go leaving me with any weirdo triggers. It took me forever to uninstall the ones from last time.”

The coyote-woman smiled and said, “I make no promises.”

Chrissy sighed and said, “Alright. Just don't make it anything that would be too obvious.”

“You got it. By the way, you know you’ll be completely at my mercy once I start the program, right~? There’s no telling what kind of naughty shenanigans I might do with the large, hypnotized wolfy~” the Abby cooed.

Chrissy reached her arms over her head and stretched her back. The tags on her collar jangled as she said, “Haha. Go for it. I haven't had any action in a while, and at least with you, I know you’ll respect my boundaries.”

Abyy leaned in and kissed the top of Chrissy’s head before saying, “Always.” She then walked over to her computer and pulled a usb drive from a drawer. “I’m gonna take you under slowly and then I’m gonna fix your arm before we get to the naughty bits.” She held the flash drive up for Chrissy to see and asked, “Do you want me to film it for you?”

The larger woman blushed and said, “Y-yeah…”

“He he~ You got it~” Abby turned around and inserted the drive into her computer's usb port. After stroking a few keys on her keyboard, the LED “piercings” on Chrissy’s ears flashed and the built-in holo-visor blinked to life. 

“How long do you think this is actually going to take?” 

“Shh. Just relax. It shouldn’t be more than a few hours. Your hand’s servos are clearly not getting enough juice so the problem will either be electrical, mechanical, or some kind of coding error. If it’s one of the first two then I can have it fixed in about an hour. If it’s the last one, then your fluffy tail might be on this table for most of the day.”

Chrissy rolled her eyes and sighed. “Great.”

Abby perked up and said, “Don’t worry. As soon as the program starts it will seem like no time at all before we’re finished.” She pressed a button on her keyboard and said, “Now just relax and listen to the sound of my voice~”

The larger woman did as she was told. She let out a long breath as a myriad of colors and patterns filled her vision. The images on her holo-screen swirled and danced as Abby said, “That’s it. Deeeeep breaths. Follow the sound of my voice~”

Chrissy’s eyes began to lose focus. “Breathe iiiin~ Feel your chest rise as the air fills your body with energy~”

The large wolf became acutely aware of her diaphragm expanding. 

“Now breathe ouuuut~ Feel that energy as it flows throughout your entire body~ From the top of your head, down to the tips of your tail and your toes~ Breath in agaaaain~ Watch the colors as your body falls deeper and deeper into a relaxed state~ You’re almost there~ Good girl~ I’m going to be here the entire time~ Just surrender your consciousness to me and relax~ Everything will be fine in five, four, three, two, relaaaaaax~” 

Abby watched as Chrissy’s eyes glazed over at her words. She smiled before asking, “Chrissy? Can you hear me?”

The larger woman’s reply was wispy and barely audible. “Yes~”

“Good girl~ Now you just lay there while I patch you up. As soon as I’m done we’ll have a little fun like I promised~”

“Fun~” A smile spread across the wolf-woman’s face as the colors and lights from her holo-visor danced in her green, hypno-glazed eyes.

The next hour saw Abby taking more readings and running several diagnostic programs as she tried to isolate the source of Chrissy’s problem. As it was, It turned out that the main servo that controlled the fingers in her auto-pros had damaged itself due to a manufacturing misalignment. Thankfully, Abby had seen this kind of damage before and had several replacement servos in stock. It took her almost twenty minutes to remove the old servo and install the new one. Once she was done she placed the dynamometer ball back in Chrissy’s hand and told her to squeeze as hard as she could. In her hypnotized state the larger woman did as she was told and the reading on the coyote’s computer read out 293psi. 

“That’s much better.” She took the ball from Chrissy and placed it on her computer desk before striking the keyboard a few times and firing up her web camera. 

“Now… As promised, let's have a some fun with the helpless little wolfy~” 

Abby removed the shirt that she had been wearing before climbing onto the exam table. Chrissy was babbling incoherently as the lightshow before her kept her in a suggestive state. The mechanic smooshed her bra-covered breasts against the wolf-woman’s as she ran her finger through her neck floof and scritched her fingers under Chrissy’s collar. “Such a pretty mane you have here~” she cooed. “I don't think I’ve ever told you how jealous I am of it~”

Abby buried her face in grey fur as her hands felt up and down Chrissy’s body. She could feel the other woman’s arousal starting to swell against her leg, and she,too, was starting to get excited. She’d been wanting to try this for a long time, and now that she had a willing partner, Abby was finding it hard to hold herself back. 

Sliding her body down Chrissy’s, the coyote-woman unfastened the other’s jeans and coaxed her engorged cock from it’s hiding place. “Well hello there~” she said as she began lightly stroking the shaft. 

Abby smiled as Chrissy's breathing became deeper. "Now. Now." she said in a playful voice, “I think I need to get comfortable as well~"

Leaning back while still sitting on Chrissy’s legs, Abby unfastened her own pants and began rubbing her erection through her panties.

As her cock swelled to match the larger woman's, Abby came up with an idea. Looking at her computer desk she said, “Chrissy, dear?"

The reply of, "Yes~?" was as light as a feather, but still clear enough that Abby knew she had her attention.

“We’re going to test out a fun little toy that I recently bought~ It will let us get from fresh use out of your fixed arm~” 

With that, Abby dismounted Chrissy and pulled her jeans off before walking over to her desk and pulling out a purple silicone masturbator and a tube of high-end lubricant. The coyote-woman licked her lips as she shimmied out of her pants before mounting Chrissy again and pressing her erect cock against the other woman’s throbbing member. She could feel the heat and heaviness as she rocked her hips back and forth smearing some of her own precum between their cocks. 

“Mmm~ You’re really excited for this, aren’t you, baby~?” Abby's voice was sultry and full of lustful passion as she popped open the tube of lube and drizzled the viscous fluid over her’s and Chrissy’s cocks like syrup over warm waffles. The smaller woman then took Chrissy’s newly fixed hand in hers and leaned forward to kiss the hypno-dazed wolf. 

“Let’s test out your fixed auto-pros a little before getting to the main event~” she said as she brought Chrissy’s artificial hand over to their cocks and positioned the fingers so that she was gripping both of them with her silicone polymer paw pads. “Now just go slow, pet. Don’t squeeze too hard. Your arm is back to full strength after all.” Abby started to lift and lower Chrissy’s hand with her own. “That’s it~ Just follow my movements~” 

Within just a few seconds Abby could feel Chrissy take over the movements. She removed her hand and ran her fingers through Chrissy’s belly fur all the way up to her breasts where she unfastened the front hook of her bra before moving up to her neck fluff. As Chrissy stroked both of their cocks, Abby kissed the dazed woman. The slick silicone paw pads felt as soft as silk as they slid up and down, spreading the glistening lube with every stroke. 

The coyote-woman buried her face in Chrissy’s fur and pressed their breasts together as she began rocking her hips in time with the strokes. She had been wanting to try something like this for a very long time, and her sandy brown tail wagged with excitement as she felt her breathing deepen. 

She had to catch herself, however. If she let herself have too much fun here, she knew she would pop before getting to the promised main attraction. Pulling herself up, Abby stroked Chrissy’s hair and said, “That’s enough, babe. I’ll take over from here~” With that she kissed the wolf-woman again and sat up before taking the purple masturbator in her hand and drizzling fresh lube over the both of them.

The cocksleeve stretched wide as it accepted the girth of the two women. Abby had thought to squirt a little lube directly into the toy so it only took a few strokes before both she and Chrissy were fully enveloped. The warmth inside of the toy was ten times better than the clinically cold air in Abby’s exam room.

The brown-furred mechanic began slowly pumping the toy up and down over her and Chrissy’s cocks. It made a sucking and squelching sound as the air inside the sleeve was forced out and sucked back in.

Abby began rocking her hips again as she continued pumping with the sleeve. She could feel Chrissy’s cock pulsing against her own as she frotted the larger wolf-woman. Despite the suggestive state that she was in, Abby could tell that Chrissy was feeling good too. The larger woman’s chest began to move more deliberately and the eyes behind her holo-visor seemed more sultry and passion-filled than before. Small moans began to escape her maw as her cock throbbed even harder.

The smaller woman revelled in the larger’s reactions. She knew that it wouldn’t be long before the two of them filled the slippery cocksleeve that was enveloping them. 

“Aww~ Poor baby~” Abby cooed. “Does it feel so good~? Does the wolfy want to cum with me~? Does she want to feel her seed mix with mine as it slides all up and down her drippy wet cock~?”

The teasing was more effective than Abby had expected. She saw a noticeable change in Chrissy’s expression, and she felt the sleeve in her hand stretch as her canine cock expanded and got even harder. 

When Chrissy spoke, her voice was filled with a tortured passion that made Abby’s heart skip a beat. “Y-yes~!” she breathed. Her husky tone reverberated off of the walls of the exam room.

The sight of the pleading wolf sent a tingle up Abby’s spine and she felt herself become dangerously close to climax. “Then cum~” she commanded as she squeezed the cocksleeve tighter and began pumping it more vigorously. “Release your naughty juices all over my cock~ Let me feel your love~”

Chrissy’s eyes closed and she grit her teeth as she felt her seed pulse out of her cock and splatter all over the inside of the silicone toy. She unconsciously gripped the exam table as hard as she could as every muscle in her body tensed, leaving a large dent under her right hand. 

Abby pressed her hips hard against the larger woman and began stroking their cocks furiously as she released her own seed into the toy. The pulsing of Chrissy’s cock and balls added to the experience as the gelatinous fluid from both women overfilled the sleeve and smeared itself over the entirety of their loins and lower bellies.

The coyote-woman kept stroking with the toy, trying to milk the orgasmic feeling from both of them for as long as possible. It was only when her leg started to shake violently that she jerked the sleeve off and collapsed onto Chrissy’s heaving chest.

As she lay on top of the other woman, Abby could feel the remainder of their orgasms leak out between her and Chrissy’s bellies. The warm fluid matted and stuck to her fur as it worked its way all the way to the skin underneath. 

She lay like that for several minutes before her breathing finally leveled off and she was able to speak.

“Ch-Chrissy?” she gasped.

“Y-yes~?” came a breathy and weak reply.

“D-do you remember the sound of the bell you heard when you entered my shop?”

“Yes~”

“When…” Abby took in another deep breath and swallowed. “When you hear that bell again, you will remember everything that happened after I fixed your arm~ Do you understand~?”

“Yes~” The confirmation sealed the trigger, and Abby knew it would give the larger woman a fun surprise in a few minutes.

“Good girl~” Abby said before kissing Chrissy once more and lifting herself up. She stood on wobbly legs as she surveyed the mess she and her friend had made. She didn't really want to clean it up by herself, but in order for her prank to work, the larger woman couldn’t know what happened before her memory was triggered. Abby looked over at her webcam and smiled mischievously as she turned it off and saved the video file.

Setting to the task of cleaning up, Abby grabbed several washrags and spent the next few minutes cleaning her cum out of the other woman’s fur and off of the exam table. The toy, she noticed, had been stretched beyond repair. Rather than try to salvage it, Abby decided that it had served its purpose and discarded it in her biowaste bin along with the contaminated washrags.

Once she was convinced that the exam room looked the same as it had before Chrissy was put in her trance, Abby redressed herself and then put Chrissy’s bra and jeans back on her. Taking a deep breath, Abby tried her best to look professional as she addressed the other woman.

“Chrissy?” she asked, making sure that she had the other woman’s attention.

“Yes~” came the wispy reply.

“I’m going to count down from three to one, and when I hit zero, you will come out of your trance, and be back to your normal senses. Do you understand?”

“Yes~”

“Good…” Abby took in a small breath and started her count. “Three… You start to notice your sense of touch returning to you… Two… You begin to regain your awareness of your surroundings… One… Your thoughts are becoming your own once again… Zero… You are now back in control of both your mind and your body…”

Abby watched as Chrissy’s prone form twitched several times during her count, but it wasn’t until she blinked several times behind her holo-visor that she knew she was fully awake. Abby quickly shut down the hypno program making Chrissy’s visor blink out of existence.

“Welcome back.” she said with a smile. “How do you feel?”

Chrissy took a few seconds to respond to the question. She knew that she’d been in her suggestive state for longer than she thought she’d be, but it took a second for her brain fog to clear.

“I’m feeling… okay.” she said as her eyes began to focus on the brown-furred woman in front of her. “How long did you have me under?”

“Nevermind that.” Abby giggled. “How does your arm feel?”

Chrissy looked down at her right hand and noticed that the edge of the exam table near her palm was crumpled and bent.

“Did I do that?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Abby shrugged and said, “We’ll just chalk it up to collateral damage.” She then handed Chrissy the dynamometer ball that she’d used earlier, and said, “Here. Try squeezing this again.”

Chrissy took the ball in her auto-pros hand and did as she was told. 

Abby’s computer beeped and Chrissy watched as the readout jumped up to nearly 300psi. She quickly released the ball and said, “WOAH!” before looking down at her hand. She was amazed that she didn't completely crush the device.

“So, what do you think?” Abby asked.

“I think I won't be dropping my spoon in my cereal anymore.” Chrissy laughed. “It actually feels like my grip is a lot stronger than it was. Before my arm got messed up, I mean.”

Abby reached over to her desk and grabbed a clipboard before going over some notes and saying, “It should. I managed to run a new optimization program for it while you were under. It might take some time to get used to, but your arm shouldn’t wear itself out again for at least a couple of years if you take care of it.”

A broad smile spread across Chrissy’s face. “Really!?” she exclaimed. “Thank you!” She jumped up from the exam table and wrapped the smaller woman in a big bear hug.

“ACK!” Abby exclaimed as the breath was squeezed from her lungs. She quickly started tapping the other woman and squeaked out, “Chrissy! Your arm! Can’t… breathe…”

Chrissy’s eyes went wide as she quickly released her embrace. “Oh! Shoot! Sorry!” she exclaimed before looking at her arm and adding, “I guess you were right about needing to get used to it.”

Abby was now leaning over her computer desk and trying to regain her breath. “It’s fine.” she huffed. “Now let me discharge you before your gratitude puts me in traction.”

Chrissy laughed at that, and within several minutes she found herself fully dressed again and standing in front of the reception desk. “Thanks again for your help.” she said as she finished filling out her discharge paperwork.

“It was my pleasure.” Abby said in a chipper tone as she took the documents and placed them in her filing box.

“Well, see you around.” Chrissy said with a mock salute. She then turned and walked towards the door. When she pulled on the handle and heard the bell jingle over her head her back immediately stiffened and her ears and tail stood on end. A dull crimson was shining through the grey fur on her face as she turned back around to glare at the smaller woman. “…It really was your pleasure…” she accused through gritted teeth.

Abby narrowed her eyes as she noticed that the other woman’s legs were now trembling. With a knowing grin on her face she said in a seductive tone, “I’ll email you the video later~” she then licked her lips and playfully added, “Come back soon~”

The larger woman’s eyes went wider and the scarlet under her fur seemed to grow a deeper shade of red before she turned back towards the door and stormed out of the building. As the door shut behind her, the overhead bell jingled again and Abby heard her shout, “Oh come on!” before the door fully shut and she walked out of sight.

As she tromped down the sidewalk, Chrissy could just imagine the laugh her friend was having to herself… She decided that she’d send her an expensive bottle of wine when she got paid again...


End file.
